Jayce
Summary Jayce is a brilliant inventor who has pledged his life to the defense of Piltover and its unyielding pursuit of progress. With his transforming hextech hammer in hand, Jayce uses his strength, courage, and considerable intelligence to protect his hometown. While revered throughout the city as a hero, he hasn’t taken well to the attention it brings. Still, Jayce’s heart is in the right place, and even those who envy his natural skills are grateful for his protection in the City of Progress. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Inventor, Defender of Piltover, Leader of 'The Resistance', Apprenta for Clan Giopara Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled hammer/cannon wielder, and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Large Island level (On-par with Creator Viktor, who created the Battlecasts and uses technology just as strong as them) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make him comparable to other Hextech users such as Camille and Orianna) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can wield a giant hammer with ease) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (His Thundering Blow can send champions as large as Malphite and Nautilus flying) | Large Island Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level (Can take blows with Viktor) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Hammer Stance; several meters with Cannon Stance Standard Equipment: Mercury Cannon/Hammer, Hextech Capacitor, Acceleration Gate Intelligence: Genius (Views tasks that are nearly impossible for even the most intelligent Piltover scientists and engineers to grasp as basic concepts, Even in his early years as a hextech engineer he created devices that were far superior to anything his colleagues had produced, figured out a method in which to harness the energy of a Shuriman crystal after his colleagues had spent months studying, Considered to be Viktor's intellectual equal) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hextech Capacitor:' Jayce ignores unit collision and gains 40 bonus movement speed for 1.25 seconds each time he casts Transform: Mercury Hammer or Transform: Mercury Cannon. *'To the Skies!:' Jayce dashes to the target enemy and smashes the ground, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area and slowing them for 2 seconds. *'Shock Blast:' Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing physical damage to all enemies around it. If Shock Blast is fired through an Acceleration Gate its area of effect, speed, range and damage are increased by 40%. *'Lightning Field:' Jayce surrounds himself with an electric field for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to all nearby enemies. He also restores mana each time he hits an enemy with a basic attack while in Hammer Stance. *'Hyper Charge:' Jayce increases his attack speed to 2.5 on his next 3 basic attacks within 4 seconds, with each one dealing modified damage. Hyper Charge resets Jayce's autoattack timer. *'Thundering Blow:' Jayce swings his hammer at the target enemy, knocking them back and dealing them magic damage, capped against monsters. *'Acceleration Gate:' Jayce deploys an Acceleration Gate for 4 seconds, granting all allies who pass through it, including himself, bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds. *'Transform: Mercury Cannon:' Jayce transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities, ranged attacks, and causing his next basic attack to reduce his target's armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds. *'Transform: Mercury Hammer:' Jayce transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities, melee attacks, bonus armor and magic resistance, and causing his next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage. Jayce begins the game with Transform, but cannot rank it up. Instead, his basic abilities each have 6 ranks. Key: Base | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Electricity Users